Perfection Clashed
by Funny Mouth
Summary: HIATUS* Eve's heel turn has got a lot of people thinking. Preferably a certain Straight Edge Superstar. Punk/Eve
1. Chapter 1

Eve had just basically set her life on the right course.

She had made herself out to be a manipulative, lying bitch.

That's exactly what she wanted.

It was time for something new.

Time for her to shine.

She was a fantastic wrestler - but never used. Johnny had always picked other Divas over her.

Beth Phoenix, the Bella Twins, Layla.. Kelly Kelly.

She hated Kelly.

Kelly had been more of a friend that was wrapped up in the latest gossip than caring about Eve. She would just chat on and on about John Cena's divorce, Randy's suspension, who was dating who, her ex - boyfriend noticing her, poking fun at the other Divas.

Eve was sick of it.

But now, it was working out.

She was made Johnny's assistant. He paid attention to _her_. Johnny had even said that she and Otunga would be the best next general managers.

Since she was a "bad girl" now, she was paid more attention to. Sure, she got booed by the fans, and they would frequently chant 'hoeski' at her, but she didn't mind.

Eve always got some sort of reaction.

And she loved it.

She loved attention.

Eve would make herself look flawless everyday - just to have guys drool over her. When she walked around backstage, whether they liked her or not, they would stare.

A smile danced across her face. She tilted her head, gazing adoringly into the mirror at herself. She was backstage, near the gorilla position. There was been a large mirror set - for wrestlers who wanted to take a quick look at themselves, or fix themselves up before they went out to greet the fans.

While Eve was fixing her hair, a certain WWE Superstar was striding his way over. He gently brushed by her, standing in front of her, blocking her view from the mirror.

Her green eyes widened in shock, and then narrowed, as if she expected no less from the man standing in front of her.

"Excuse me," she huffed. "I was standing there."

The male Superstar turned around, the smirk growing at her annoyed expression.

"You can share," he stated bluntly, before turning back around.

Eve put her hands on her hips, not amused at all. She had dressed up for tonight, as she had been doing previous weeks, since she _was_ the assistant to Johnny.

"You know," she breathed, taking a few steps closer to him, resting her arm on his shoulder as she stood on her toes to lean into his ear, "I could just threaten you. You'd move then, wouldn't you, tough guy?"

The male nudged her off, rolling his crystal blue eyes in annoyance. His perfected fohawk was standing up easily as he tilted his head at her.

"Really, Eve? Really? Really?" His sarcastic tone crept into his voice as he said his catchphrase.

A tight smile crossed her face.

"Yes, really, Miz," she informed him. "Why do you always hang around me? Shouldn't you be bothering one of your little try hard girls?"

This time, it was his turn to look surprised, and then it faded into one of mock.

"I'm hanging with one right now!" Miz exclaimed.

Eve had had enough.

She lifted her hand, clacking him straight in the jaw. His head turned from the impact. He clenched his jaw, looking at her. Anger burned in his pretty blues.

The brunette, green eyed female stepped back, satisfied with her work. A red hand mark was imprinted on his right cheek.

The other WWE Superstars had noticed the small quarrel, and had turned their eyes to watch the pair in interest.

"Eve, you shouldn't have done that," the fohawked male snarled, taking a step towards her, preparing to swing at the toned female.

She abruptly turned, walking away from the male. He watched after her, the anger dying from his gaze, surprise glinting in them.

The rest of the roster that had seen the incident watched too, and started sniggering at the Miz. After all, he had been hit by a girl, and then she had walked away, without a care in the world.

Alex Riley, a longtime friend of the Miz, came up beside him, shaking his head slowly.

"Dude. You don't hit a girl."

The fohawked male angrily turned on his friend, letting out a string of obscenities, his words clambered together.

_"Did you not see that fucking bitch hit me? I should walk over her and whoop her ass!" _

_"Stupid whore. She thinks she can fuck around with all of the guy's heads in this place!"_

_"Do I look _ok _to you, Riley?!"_

Eve heard this as she made her way to Johnny's office. Her smile widened, her perfect tray of white teeth gleaming. She was actually proud of herself.

Not every girl can say they hit the Miz in the face and walked away unscathed.

Eve sat next to Otunga, whom had his coffee in hand. Johnny was standing in front of them, a vein throbbing in his forehead, his face slightly flushed as he yelled and vented about tonight's events.

The usual.

Eve resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

She got attention - and that's exactly what she wanted - but did she want to sit through Johnny's ranting of how he was going to have Big Show beat Cena? No. She didn't.

She had heard it many times - and she knew Cena would win, unless Johnny sent someone to aid the Big Show, which she doubted because Vince McMahon was going to be there.

"Eve? Are you paying attention?" Johnny's harsh voice cut through her thinking. She blinked her green eyes a few times.

"Yes, Johnny," she responded calmly.

Otunga was smirking at her, as if she had got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

Eve shot a glare at him, and he quickly turned his attention back to Johnny.

"What was I talking about then?" ventured Johnny, narrowing his pale blue eyes. He hadn't noticed the exchange between his two assistants.

"About how Big Show was going to beat Cena at the PPV," Eve stated, brushing back her hair, fixing the glasses she had putted on to make her look even more sophisticated.

Johnny nodded his approval, turning back to Otunga.

"You know what? I've got an idea. Otunga, I want you to face Cena tonight," the General Manager of both Raw and Smackdown told him. Before he could object, the high powered male went on, "it'll be good. Big Show will be in your corner. You'll have a 100% chance of winning. I'll even go out, and Eve, so can you."

Eve nodded, her green eyes straying to Otunga's worried brown ones. His facial expression was one of nervousness, and he even put down his coffee for a moment to fix his bowtie.

"That will be the main event for tonight. You two know what to do. Meet me at the gorilla position. Now, shoo. I need to get my work done," Johnny said.

Eve got up, walking towards the door. A soft smile was planted on her face. If Otunga did manage to beat Cena tonight, that would infuriate the muscle head even more, which meant he would be even more fired up for this Sunday.

It was going to be a good match, no doubt.

Eve hadn't been paying attention where she was walking, and suddenly bumped into someone. Flushed, she backed up, fixing her clothing, looking up at the person who she had bumped.

It was CM Punk.

His hazel eyes narrowed, meeting Eve's green ones.

"Just the person I wanted to see," the Straight Edge Superstar stated flatly. His WWE Championship was around his waist. He had on dark gray sweatpants and a matching hoodie. A Cubs hat was seated perfectly on his head.

"Whatever," Eve shot back. She stood there, hands on her hips as she waited for an apology. Punk just stared at her, amusement in his hazel orbs.

"What? Is big bad assistant Eve going to fire me? You can't. I'm the WWE Champion. Maybe you'll put me in a Fatal Four Way, against, hm, Mark Henry, Jericho, Kane, and the Miz. Am I right?"

Eve balled her hands into fists. Her green eyes bored into Punk's hazel one.

"You have a match tonight. You're going to face Daniel Bryan in a non-title match," was all the green eyed vixen said.

Punk let out a laugh.

"That's the best you can do?" He crowed, taking off his hat, revealing slicked back hair that had looked like it had gotten a cut. The Straight Edge Superstar had also trimmed his beard, giving him a nice look.

"Look, that's what Johnny assigned for tonight. If it were me, you would be defending against Kane," Eve sneered at him.

Punk wasn't fazed, however.

"What Johnny says goes!" Punk mimicked her voice, doing a horrible impression, it coming out shrill.

Eve was about to go for the second slap of the night, but Punk restrained her wrists, as if guessing what she was going to do.

Eve stared up at him in shock, bewilderment in her green eyes.

He gave her a cocky grin, before letting go of her, stepping back and sauntering off towards his locker room.

Feeling sets of eyes burning into her back, Eve spun around, only to be face to face with Kane.

Her breath caught in her throat as he stared at her expectantly, not moving an inch.

She regained her voice, as well as her strength, and opened her mouth to speak.

"You're facing Randy.." Eve began, remembering what Johnny had told her. Kane only nodded slowly, and turned to walk away.

"Wait. It's going to be a Street Fight," the female finished, hoping he wouldn't be mad. It was not good to be near a mad Kane.

She could have sworn, when Kane turned around again to nod, there was a devious smile fitting his face. When she blinked, he was already gone. The brunette got the chills, and instantly hurried off to go let the other Superstars know their matches.


	2. Chapter 2

Otunga had won by DQ.

Big Show had attacked Otunga, making him win.

John had went after Big Show, though was clearly outmatched, as Otunga had known Big Show hadn't meant to really "harm" him and came in on the attack.

After the two had left the Face of the WWE in an unconcious pile in the ring, they bumped into Johnny and Eve, whom were discussing the cage match at the upcoming PPV.

"Great work out there, guys!" Johnny greeted them with a huge smile. Otunga let out a breath of relief, while Big Show just stood there, nodding slowly with an emotionless expression. Sweat dripped off his body, making small droplets on the carpeted floor in Johnny's office.

The four looked to the screen, surprised not to see John Cena there anymore. Instantly, a wave of anxiety passed over them all.

Where the hell did he go?

"Where is he?!" Johnny shouted, interrupting everyone's thoughts. The trio were silent, until they heard a knock at the door.

Big Show clenched his fists together, getting ready to strike at the man who was thought to be Cena at the door. Otunga opened it, and had a look of relief on his face as he realised it was just a producer backstage.

"I'm so sorry," the producer said.

He was suddenly pushed out of the way, a fuming Cena standing there, gripping onto a steel chair.

"You want some?" He roared, "come get some!"

Cena barged through the door, slamming it into Otunga's stomach, the WWE Superstar falling onto his back. A soft grunt escaped him as he held his stomach in pain, preferably his ribs.

Big Show was getting ready to clock Cena, but the muscular male ducked, swooping in behind Big Show, nailing his back with the chair. He repeated this a few times onto Show, then moved to Otunga, hitting him as well.

John looked at the two that were left untouched - Eve and Johnny.

His hands were still gripped onto the steel chair as he narrowed his baby blues at the pair.

"I bet you set them up to beat me down, didn't you, Johnny?' His usually happy voice went ice cold.

"N-n-no, John, I would never do something like that. I am a perfect General Manager, one of the best of all-" He was cut off in surprise as Cena stepped closer, chair in hand.

"Shut it, Laryngitis. Save it for some other time I'd love to hear it," Cena barked angrily. He was slowly making his way towards the pair.

Eve felt Johnny grab her by her arms, putting her infront of himself as a human shield.

A splash of shock waved through her as she realised what he was doing.

"Are you crazy?" She screamed, fear in her voice. Cena **was out of control**.

Referees finally made it to the office, and stepped infront of Cena, trying to make him leave. He grinned at Johnny.

"It's okay. I'll save it. When you get fired this Sunday, I'll let all my fustrations out on you. Until then? I'll beat up your little crew," John stated, his smile widening as he said it all. He dropped the chair, heading for the door. He stopped before leaving, his blue eyes flicking to Eve, then to Johnny.

"I would never lay my hands on a lady. Even one as skanky as her."

The words sliced through Eve. She pulled away from Johnny, who was apologising madly, and stormed out of the door.

Eve didn't know where to go.

She walked around the building, emotions swirling inside of her.

Anger. Sadness.

Did she make the right choice portraying herself as a bad guy? Maybe she should have been like CM Punk, and blow a pipebomb to the world on mic. Slowly, a smile appeared across her face as she thought of it. Eve's Pipebomb.

A giggle escaped her. Then she started laughing hysterically. Laughing so hard it hurt.

And then the tears came.

They poured down her face, smearing her makeup. She slumped against the wall, holding her head in her hands as she sobbed, letting out all of her feelings.

"Oh god.." she whimpered softly.

When she had said she was going to use Cena, she meant it. He had basically used every other Diva, and women around him and then threw them away like trash. He didn't care about their feelings. It disgusted her. Her plan had backfired completely, however, when he had heard what the green eyed vixen had said.

And then there was Zack.

She _never_ meant to hurt him.

She remembered the affection Zack had showed for her, and how she had just brushed him off like a bug. She rememberde the delight in his brown eyes as she had finally agreed to a date, and then the hurt when he had confronted her about blowing him off. Eve remembered Wrestlemania, where she had screwed him over. The fustration in his eyes as she had costed him the win, and then the pain as she kicked him inbetween the legs.

She bit her lip, continuing to bawl, her sides shaking. Eve, at this point, didn't care if anyone saw her.

"I'm so sorry," she cried, using her slender figures to rub her eyes, not caring about her running mascara. She had said this to no one in particular, but she felt the need to say it. She had to.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Eve screamed.

"It's okay, you're forgiven," a familiar, sarcastic voice sniggered.

The brunette looked up in shock, seeing CM Punk staring down at her. There was sincere concern in his hazel eyes.

She had no idea what to say. Instantly, her pride blistered.

"What are you doing?" Her voice came out angrily.

"I just finished the match you set up, cutie. I won, thanks," Punk responded, smirking.

"I mean what are you doing?" Eve questioned again, fustrated. "You shouldn't be seen talking to me. What would your friends think? Hell, what would everyone think, Punk?"

The smirk disappeared, being replaced with a tight look. His lips were pressed together in a thin line.

"You should know this by now. I don't care what other people think, or say about me," Punk replied. "You shouldn't either. It just burns you down."

"You have to be you," he went on. "I know that's not you, Eve. You're not a hateful bitch. You're not a 'hoeski.' You're a sweet girl. I know what you're feeling, I promise, I do."

"You don't!" Eve shouted before he could say another word. "The things I have to deal with. All these people in here. The looks I get, the shit they say. I can't take it! It's not fair. No other _bad_ _guy_ gets treated like I do!"

Punk listened to her ranting. He was actually listening. Not staring off into space or blocking her out.

"Eve, honey, listen to me. You're doing this for power. For attention. There are other ways you can get that. Not by sleeping the way to the top, not by busting down others, no. Just be yourself. I've been me forever, and look how far I got."

"You don't understand. I can't just stop being Johnny's assistant. He'll know somethings up and fire me! I'm not going to lose my job. I love it too much!" Eve protested, still in hysterics.

"He's going to get fired, Eve. I know it. And when he does, you can be yourself. You can even be your 'heel' self after he's gone for a little while. I did that for a while to get attention, and it worked," Punk explained, his hand caressing her cheek.

Eve stared in amazement.

"I want to see the real you, Eve. Not Johnny's bitch. I want to see Eve Torres, former WWE Divas Champion."

Punk gave her a tiny smile, beforing turning away, heading to his locker room.

Eve gazed after him, still buzzing in shock.

No one had said anything nice to her lately.

Forget anything nice.

No one had shown her affection in a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since Raw, Eve had been thinking.

Should she do what CM Punk had told her?

"I want to see the real you, Eve." His words clung to her.

She had no one to talk to about it either.

Well, there was someone.

Someone by the name of Maryse.

Maryse and Eve had been friends for years. Backstage, their idea of fun was feuding on screen, while laughing about it backstage as they saw the replays.

Maryse was just about as cocky and stubborn as she was on screen... but much easier to deal with. She could be a sweetheart, but if you made her angry, she'd blow up like a blowfish.

They had been quite close. But then Eve stopped calling her after she made her first big impression on TV. She stopped skyping, texting, and stopped everything else that involved talking to the former WWE Diva.

Eve thought Maryse would have been judgmental and would scold her like she was a child - and she didn't want that. She was a big girl, not some confused teenager.

"I need to call her," Eve reasoned, out loud. She was alone in one of the storage rooms backstage, getting ready to present herself to the WWE Universe, alongside the GM of Raw and Smackdown, John Laurinaitis.

Eve pulled out her phone, gnawing on the side of her cheek. She looked in her contacts, seeing Maryse's number in there. The green eyed vixen never bothered to delete her friend.

She pressed the call button, and waited, standing up only to pace back and forth.

%

"_Hi Maryse__…__ It's Eve_," the female was nearly breathless. She could have sworn her heart was beating a mile a minute.

"_Eve_?" The thickly accented French Canadian blonde asked.

"_Eve Torres_," the brunette filled in.

"_Oh_." There was disdain in the blonde's voice over the phone. "_What do _you_ want_?"

"_Maryse, hear me out, okay_?" Eve said quickly, not wanting her old friend to hang up. "_I made a lot of mistakes_."

"_Obviously_!" Maryse sniffed over the phone. Eve could tell that her past friend had probably rolled her eyes.

"_One of them is pushing you out of my life. I'm so sorry, Maryse. I want to make up for it. I want us to be as close as we were before_." Eve exhaled as she let that out. She could feel her heart still beating roughly against her chest in nervousness.

"_Eve, I've known you for years. Well, I had to put up with you for years_-" Even Eve smiled at that remark. "_I know you just shoving me out were for good reasons. You must think I don't want Raw. I know what's happening. As soon as pinhead gets fired, you can pull through on your own, and you'll do a great job_. _I'm here for you_."

"_Maryse, I'm glad to call you my best friend. Kelly couldn't ever replace you_." Eve laughed.

"_You tried to replace me with _Kelly_? I should fly over to the next Raw show and kick your ass_," Maryse threatened, a smile in her voice.

"_Alright, now that we _are_ definitely friends. Maryse, I have a _lot_ to tell you about the latest drama_..."

%

It was Sunday.

After Eve had told Maryse basically everything, including her encounter with Punk, Maryse had given her some advice. It was common advice passed around from person to person, but in her case, it worked greatly.

"_Use a little of your brain, and your heart. Be smart, but do what your chest tells you_."

Eve's jaw worked the peppermint gum in her mouth as she gazed at the screen, her face streaked with worry.

John Cena vs. Big Show.

The stipulation was is Cena managed to win, Vince McMahon would have two words for John Laurinaitis: You're Fired.

Now, Eve's stipulation was:

If Show won, she would stick in the position she was now until she thought of something better.

_Lousy, but it filled in the blanks_, she thought.

She watched as Big Show tried to escape the cage, only to be stopped by other WWE Superstars he had stopped.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she watched.

Time slowed as the bell rang.

John Cena had won.


	4. Chapter 4

O wow. Thanks for the reviews/favs. I really appreciate them. I keep on thinking of ideas on how to keep this story going - and I have plenty of them. 3

%

All throughout backstage, all of the people that had been misused by Johnny erupted into cheers, laughing and smiling. Even Punk was joining in the celebration, a Pepsi in hand, his title wrapped snugly around his thin waist.

Eve's green eyes met his hazel ones, and he offered a grin to her.

She felt her gaze get hot, but allowed a shy smile to cross her face.

Tomorrow, she would make her presence known was again, and everyone was going to remember it.

%

Eve had gotten to Monday Night Raw especially early - purposely so she could plan out what she was going to do.

Beth Phoenix, being one of her newly made 'friends' since she had turned heel, was going to make a proposition tonight. It involved her Divas Championship.

Beth Phoenix had sweet talked Johnny beforehand so that her challenge would be first. His Raw plans would stick since there wasn't a new General Manager yet to fill in the blanks if they had taken them away.

Eve changed into her ring attire in the Divas Locker room. Another reason why she came early - there would be no one to give her nasty looks as soon as she came into the locker room. Beth wouldn't be expecting Eve to come out, and she was going to make sure that she would win what the Divas Champion had planned.

After changing, the brunette strode out of the locker room, going straight to the gorilla position to hang around. Everyone was slowly arriving, chatting to each other, barely noticing Eve. They were all in deep discussion of what was going to happen now. Would the replacement be announced tonight? Who was it going to be? What about Smackdown?

The same questions buzzed in her head too, but at the moment, she was too pumped up to care. Eve watched as the commentators made their way down to the announce table, getting ready to call the dark match. It was over in nearly five minutes.

She waited around, her heart pumping in her chest.

Eve saw Beth Phoenix coming her way, and instantly went over to chat with one of the producers that had been eyeing her so the muscular blonde wouldn't notice her and think anything of it.

She batted her eyes at the producer, who was instantly swooned.

The male started to talk about dinner, but Eve tuned him out, hearing Beth start going on about how there was no competition in the locker room, and that she could beat any one of the Divas from Raw or Smackdown that were backstage for her championship.

Eve could hear multiple yells from the Divas locker room as they all raced out to be first. Eve smirked, and looked to the producer.

"Hit my music!" She snapped, racing towards the entrance. The producer did as asked, and Eve strode out to the crowd.

%

Beth's shocked expression was nearly as good as the crowd's reaction. They were shocked - Eve was supposed to be the bad guy. Did they cheer or boo her?

It was a mixture of both.

Nevertheless, that didn't stop the green eyed vixen from stepping up to Beth Phoenix.

She planned on making a fantastic match to display to all the viewers. One that people would watch over and over again. Not some three minute pathetic match.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Beth hissed to Eve as soon as brunette entered the ring.

Eve let a smile cross her face, flashing her snow white teeth in the process.

"I'm stepping up to you. You're not the only one that has talent," Eve responded, then lunged at the blonde, knocking the title, as well as the microphone out of her hands.

The force of Eve surprised Phoenix so much that she fell flat on her back with Eve on top of her. The brunette grabbed a fist full of hair, knocking the blonde's head into the matt repeatedly.

The blonde let out groans of pain as Eve went for the pin.

She kicked out at one.

Eve huffed, frustrated already and it had only been a minute into the match.

The green eyed vixen grabbed another fist full of Beth's hair, steadying her, and then laying furious blows to the Glamazon's face.

Beth angrily shoved Eve so hard that she bounced into the ropes, sending Eve sailing back at her, dragging Beth down into a clothesline.

Eve jumped down onto Beth, going for the pin.

The Glamazon wouldn't give up that easily. She kicked out at two.

Eve rolled off of her, her green eyes searching around the ring, thinking of what else she could do.

The brunette haired female watched as Beth crawled towards the corner, hoisting herself onto the ropes to get to her feet.

Eve charged at the same time Beth did. Beth was stronger than Eve, and shoulder butted the brunette to the ground.

Eve's head bounced against the matt so hard that the female saw stars. She heard the ref's hand smacking against the matt.

1, 2... She kicked out.

Eve heard Beth let out a scream of anger. She yelled at the ref to do his job.

"Stay down, Eve!" Beth snarled.

"No!" Eve shouted in response. Beth kicked Eve in the mid - section, and then plopped down onto the matt, putting Eve in a reverse chin lock.

Eve stayed strong, even after being put in it for over a minute.

"Give up!" Beth sneered at her. "You can't beat me!"

"No!" Eve cried out again. She elbowed Beth in the stomach, catching her by surprise so that she loosened the grip. The female jumped up, slowly recovering from the submission hold she had been put in. She watched as Beth got up.

A light bulb sparked in her head.

The brunette female raced towards the corner Beth was in, slamming her body against the Glamazon's. The blonde moaned in pain.

Eve wasn't done yet.

She grabbed Beth by the head, running towards the center of the ring, performing a hard running bulldog. It left the Glamazon reeling. The blonde rolled onto her back, her eyes closed, eyebrows creased in pain as she held her back with one arm.

Eve bit her lip.

This was her moment.

She went to the corner, climbing up to the top rope. Her back was facing Beth.

Eve took a deep breath, and then went for the moonsault.

She gracefully floated through the air, landing perfectly on Beth's stomach. Her arm reached for Beth's leg, holding it up as the ref counted.

1, 2, 3!

"Here is your winner, and _new_ Divas Champion, Eve Torres!" Justin Roberts spoke into the microphone, his voice filled with the only type of enthusiasm an announcer could muster.

Eve got up, her green eyes filling with tears.

Her third Divas Championship. Pride swelled in her chest as she gazed at all of the people in attendance.

They were cheering her.

She had never felt so happy in her entire life.

The ref handed her the Divas Championship, and she took it from him happily, holding it up for all of the people to see.

It was _hers_.

And for a longtime, she knew, no one would take it from her. If they did, she wouldn't go down without a fight.

As she headed backstage, away from her newly acquired fans, she thought about what the backstage reaction would be.

She didn't care if it was good or bad.

Eve was pleased with herself, and she knew for sure someone else would be, too.

%

Long chapter~  
Whaddya think? I'm really bad at writing fights, so meh; forgive me if it's boring. I kinda left a cliffhanger, but don't worry, I'll update sooner this time!

Review if you want! :-)


	5. Chapter 5

Eve waved goodbye to her newly acquired fans, a huge smile planted on her face. Her eyes were sparkling with delight as she headed towards the exit that led to the backstage area.

As soon as she was out of sight from the fans, she was bombarded by other Divas.

"How did you get out there so fast?!" Kelly exclaimed, her hands on her hips.

"Who's the #1 contender?" Layla questioned, more politely than the others.

Eve ignored Kelly, looking down at Layla.

"Well, since I just beat Beth for it, she gets her rematch," Eve told her. "And when I successfully defend my title against her when she cashes in her rematch, we'll figure it out from there. The new GM will, probably."

"Oh, oka-" Layla was responding, but was cut off by an angry Kelly.

"You're such a cheater. The fans would have liked it if I went out there, Eve. Why do you always ruin everything?" She asked bitterly.

Eve's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"I'm a cheater? I won this title fair and square, Kelly. They seemed pretty content with me facing Beth anyways, Kelly. They like women that actually wrestle y'know?" A smirk crossed the brunette's face as Kelly glared daggers at her, walking off with Alicia Fox by her side.

"Well, congratulations, Eve. I'm happy you made it out there instead of a girl that doesn't deserve it." Layla smiled, before walking back towards the Divas locker room.

The "rest" of the Divas followed after her. There weren't many anymore, Eve realised.

She started to make her way to the Divas locker room, after everyone else, but was stopped short by none other than CM Punk.

"Congratulations, Eve. I told you that you could do it." A grin formed across the Straight Edge Superstar's face.

Eve felt emotions running through her. The female leaned forwards, wrapping her arms around Punk.

"No. Thank you. If it hadn't been for you, I'd still be acting like Johnny's bitch," she murmured.

Punk had stiffened from being hugged, surprised, but had returned the gesture.

"Punk we gotta talk over our matc-" A familiar voice began, but was cut off by the scene before him.

A surprised John Cena stood there, gaping at the pair.

Eve quickly broke the hug, flustered.

"Well, Punk never knew you liked sloppy seconds." A smirk tugged across the face of Cena as he looked at them.

Eve was about to tell him off, but Punk beat her to it.

"Quite frankly, Cena, you never made it far with her, and I doubt she would even want you to. I mean, after all, you did make her WWE life a living hell just because she wouldn't date Zack and she had had enough of him at WrestleMania," Punk stated, stepping right up to John.

"I don't even want to have a match with you, John. You think all women are toys. That they don't have feelings. Well, here's some news for you: Eve has feelings." Punk wasn't even close to stopping yet. "I care about her. I respect her. She hasn't done anything to make me not."

John stood there, listening to Punk's angry words, his fists clenched. He rolled his eyes at the Straight Edge Superstar.

"Punk, I was joking around, bro. Sorry that you can't sense my humour. Maybe you're a little too wrapped up with someone," John told him, his blue eyes flicking to Eve, then back to Punk. He then leaned in so that Eve couldn't hear him.

"She's all yours."

With that, the face of the WWE turned on his heel, sauntering away and back towards catering where he had been chatting with HHH about the upcoming plans for next week's RAW.

Punk watched him go, shaking his head, muttering under his breath.

"Hell with it." He took a few steps forwards towards Eve, pressing his lips against hers.

Eve reacted quickly.

She kissed him back, tangling her arms around his neck as Punk put his around her waist.

The two stayed like that for a while, before Punk broke it, taking a deep breath. He stared into her green eyes as she breathed heavily.

"Eve, I-"

"Don't say you're sorry, Punk. I wanted it just as much as you did," Eve interrupted him, smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She winked at him before turning around, heading towards the Divas locker room.

CM Punk stared after her, admiring her curves, and long, tanned legs.

As the new Divas Champion strutted out of sight, Punk began to think.

Did he have feelings for her?

Yes.

Did he want to act more on them?

Yes.

Was he going to when he saw her again?

Definitely.

A smirk crossed the Straight Edge Superstar's face at the thought. He licked the lip-gloss off his lips.

She tasted sweet.

%

**Yayyyy Eve/Punk ;D. Blah. I don't really like Cena, so I made him a little douchey in the story, lol. Hope you guys like this chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

Punk wasn't sure how to feel.

He had mixed emotions after kissing Eve.

The Straight Edge Superstar definitely wanted to do more. He wanted to hold her in her arms, make her feel safe, and kiss her all night long.

His eyebrows scrunched together at his own thoughts. Punk let out an amused chuckle, shaking his head.

Who was he kidding?

He just wanted to be by her side, no matter what.

%

Eve strolled down the hallway towards the Divas locker room, a huge smile on her pretty face.

Punk had kissed her on Raw...

She felt amazing.

Eve was on top of the world, and no one could take that from her.

It was like a fairy tale come true, in a wrestling sort of way, of course.

She had gotten the title, and the man.

Nothing, absolutely nothing, could go wrong.

Eve didn't know how wrong she was.

%

"Did you hear about him returning? I can't believe it! I thought Vince wanted him gone!" Alicia Fox was whispering to Kelly quite loudly.

Her smile vanished, replaced by a frown. Who were they talking about?

A shiver rippled through her.

"Layla," Eve lowered her voice so that no one but the petite woman next to her could hear, "who are they talking about?"

Layla's soft brown eyes met Eve's anxious green ones, confusion in them.

"You weren't told?" The female asked.

Eve shook her head.

"Eve ... I don't know how to say this. Johnny is going to be running Raw still, and AJ will be doing Smackdown. Vince thought it would be better to let Johnny stay, since he attracts a lot of hate from the fans... and backstage," Layla explained.

Eve's blood ran cold.

"Oh no," she whispered. "I need to find Punk."

"Wait, what are you-" Layla didn't get to finish, because Eve had already ran out the door, title in hand.

%

Eve was running. She was practically born into sports, and had been doing them at a very young age. The young brunette was actually pretty swift.

"Punk!" Eve called, looking at the room names.

She froze as she read Raw General Manager on one of the doors. Eve knew she shouldn't snoop. Especially not on John Laurinaitis. Her green eyes were wide as she pressed her ear up against the cracked door.

"First of all, now that I'm back in my rightful position of power, we need to do something about these titles..."

"Punk and Sheamus as Champions? Santino Marella as an _actual_ champion? The tag team champs? The only title that is around a decent person's waist is the Miz's!"

"Oh, and don't let me forget about Eve. I thought she was on our side? David, I should have listened to you. Women..."

"I should put her in a match against a WWE Superstar, and not a Diva. I bet she would be more obedient then..." A snicker from the two men in the room.

Eve didn't want to hear anymore. She backed away from the door, bumping up against someone.

The brunette spun around, only to be face to face with Zack Ryder.

She blinked, staring at him in surprise.

He stared back, an emotionless expression on his face.

Was he going to rat her out? She had no idea. Probably not, seeing as though Johnny had caused him a lot of pain in the past...

"Congratulations on your title win, Eve. Try to keep it longer than I kept mine," the Long Island Iced Z told her bitterly. His brown eyes were narrowed in anger as he stared at the General Manager's door.

"Zack..." Eve began, but he cut her off quickly, raising his voice.

"Eve, what the hell?! Now you're some sweet girl again, the one I was head over heels for! Are you bipolar or something?! You can't mess with my feelings like this, Eve. I can't take it, I can't..." Zack stared at her, his brown eyes begging for an answer.

"You don't understand, Zack," murmured Eve in reply. Her green eyes were focused on the floor.

"I don't understand, Eve? Quite frankly, I understand a lot. You're manipulative. You mess with people's feelings. You get inside their heads. I hope Punk is smart enough not to fall for your goddamn act. You're pathetic!" Zack yelled at her, venom dripping from each word as he stomped away.

Eve deserved this.

This was her fault anyways.

Johnny was General Manager because she had kicked Zack in the groin at WrestleMania. He might have won the whole thing for Team Teddy if it hadn't been for her.

She understood what Zack was feeling right now.

Eve knew she deserved everything coming to her.

The green eyed vixen slowly started to look for Punk's locker room again. She wasn't going to tell him about her encounter with Zack. That would just lead to drama between the two, and she didn't want that.

What she didn't know was that John Laurinaitis and David Otunga had heard the whole thing.

%

She didn't even knock on the door.

The Divas Champion just barged in, her mouth gaping, green eyes wide as she saw he was only in a towel.

The Straight Edge WWE Champion turned around in surprise, and then saw who it was. He smirked.

"Like what you see, Eve?" He teased; humour glowing in his hazel eyes.

"I- Uh... Um... maybe you should get dressed," was all Eve could muster up.

Punk laughed softly, shaking his head.

"Alright, but only because you're embarrassed. Don't deny it - you're blushing like a school girl," Punk snickered.

Eve marched over, laying a slap on his tattooed arm.

"Whoa, feisty." Punk grinned. He tilted his head as he looked at her. "Eve..."

His voice got low as he leaned in closer.

"Are you crazy too?" The Straight Edge questioned, deadpanned.

Eve starting giggling, rolling her green eyes.

"I don't remember you being this funny, Punk. I think your humour has risen over the years," she responded. "Buttttt, I may be just a little crazy. You know, getting bumped around in the ring, landing on my head once in a while."

They both grinned at each other.

A sudden knock on the door made Eve jump, while Punk just blinked, his head snapping towards the door.

"Who's there?" He called in a low voice.

"It's Otunga." came the reply.

Eve felt her stomach drop.

"Punk, do you know?" She questioned softly, her green eyes searching his. Punk nodded slowly. He put his hands on her head, brushing his fingers through her dark, curly locks of hair.

"Stay behind the door, he won't see you," Punk told her. Eve nodded, doing as he said.

Punk went for the door, opening it up, revealing David, who had a cup of coffee in hand.

"Hello, Punk." He sipped his coffee.

The Straight Edge Superstar narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want, David?" His tone was cold.

"Mr. John Laurinaitis sent me here to inform you that you will be defending your championship tonight... against Big Show."

"I don't see why Big Show gets a title shot. He hasn't done a thing. He can't even beat John Cena. You saw the PPV. We all did," Punk responded dryly. "But I'll defend it. I'm not going to complain."

With that, Punk slammed the door in Otunga's face. David dropped his coffee in surprise, the warm liquid spreading all over the floor outside the door.

"Damn it!" Otunga yelled angrily.

Eve smiled, going over to hug Punk.

"See, this is why I lov-" She stopped herself. Eve had almost just told Punk she loved him.

He knew it, too.

His hazel eyes softened as he looked at her, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Say it," he urged her, holding her by her elbows in a gentle way.

Eve leaned in against him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He moved his arms to around her waist, and held her there.

Neither one realised he was still _only_ wearing a towel.

"I know we just started talking again, Punk. I know I made mistakes, but you helped me fix them. You helped me become a better person, and I know this sounds cheesy but ... I'm falling for you, hard..." Eve started. Punk listened to her, gazing into her green eyes, adoration in his own.

"I love you, Punk."

He didn't miss a beat.

"Eve, I love you too. You're a wonderful girl, and I completely adore everything about you. Especially your eyes." His smile widened. He pulled her in for a kiss, which she responded to eagerly.

Punk picked her up, setting her down on the couch while she sat on his lap.

They stared at each other for a while, and then resumed to kissing.

Punk felt his heart swelling with emotions.

He had had a lot of girlfriends in the past. That sort of made him look bad, but Eve had looked past it.

She understood him.

And he understood her.

%

**I really liked writing this chapter. Having an emotional Zack is like, adorable. Idk why, just is, to me ;D. **

**Review if you want~ :) I want to say thanks to all the people who've favourited/followed/reviewed this again. It inspires me to write more knowing what people think of the story~!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Punk, why do you even bother with her? You could've had me, but no." A blonde was telling the Straight Edge Superstar. "I'm the strongest Diva ever, and I think-"

"The self-proclaimed strongest Diva ever," Punk corrected. "Eve has beaten you numerous times, so I guess that makes her better than you." A hint of a smile was forming on his face.

Beth blushed angrily.

"Shut up! You wonder why we broke up! You're such an asshole. I'm glad I have Adam now, instead of you," Phoenix snapped, getting ready to slap him.

Punk would never lay his hands on a woman, so instead of flipping out, his hazel eyes watched her, amused.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, staring into the vibrant green eyes of Eve. She flashed him a wide smile, and then stepped in front of him, staring at Beth. The smile vanished off her face.

"Were you going to hit him, Beth?" Eve's tone dropped dangerously low as she glared at the muscular female.

Beth stared back with just as much intensity.

"Yeah, I was, actually," Beth sneered, "but then you came trolleying along and got your anorexic ass in my way."

Eve's hand slapped against Beth's cheek in an instant.

The two lunged at each other at the same time. Beth was on top of Eve, laying punches into her covered face. Eve managed to flip her over so that Beth fell off and hit the concrete ground with a thud. The two scrambled and clawed at each other.

Punk grabbed Eve before anyone could get hurt, while multiple referees restrained an angry Glamazon.

It just so happened that Johnny had been patrolling around, and had witnessed the scene.

A big smile was planted on his face as he stared at the pair of women and Punk.

"Fantastic! Tonight's main event will be Punk and Eve vs. Beth and a partner of her choice. Have fun!" He then strode away, leaving them gaping after him in shock.

Beth was the first to break the silence.

"After I'm done with you tonight, Eve, you're not going to be able to defend that title ever again," the blonde snarled, turning on her heel, heading towards catering.

She was going to have a fantastic partner. A smirk crossed her face.

No one was going to expect her partner.

%

Punk and Eve planned on their match the whole rest of the show.

"I should start off," Punk told her, and before she could object, he went on. "I know you can dominate her completely. But if you start to dominate her and she makes the tag, then you're out and I'm in. It's better if I weaken the male first, get my picture?"

Eve huffed, but nodded.

"Alright. You're right," she agreed.

Punk flashed her charming smile.

"Aren't I always?" He questioned cockily, earning a peck on the lips from Eve. The Straight Edge Superstar looked thoughtful.

"I should act like the Dolph more often," he joked. Eve laughed, pushing him away. "Dolph is a jerk."

"I know. If he wasn't such an asshole, people would actually appreciate him more. I think that he's the next big breakout star, though, despite his attitude," Punk stated, meaning every word.

"That's a lot to say about him," Eve remarked. "But I bet you're right."

"Yeah, but back to Beth's partner. I'm thinking she's going to pick Cena. Everyone knows I hate that asshole, so that would be the most reasonable pick," Punk explained.

"There's no way he would agree to that. He wouldn't want the cheers that are left to turn into boos from siding with Beth and going against you," Eve protested.

Punk slung his arm around her shoulder, holding her close as the two sat on the couch in his dressing room.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see," Punk said, lost in thought. His curiosity was burning high.

Eve leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes to rest them.

%

Punk and Eve stood in the ring, waiting for Beth and her partner to come out.

The crowd was already chanting CM Punk, and he encouraged them to cheer louder, getting pumped up. Eve's green eyes watched his body run around the ring, a smirk on her pretty face.

Beth interrupted the chanting, coming out with a mic in her hand. She looked smug.

"Well, well, well. Punk and Eve. You two lovebirds aren't going to be able to beat my partner. He's beaten you before, Punk."

_Awesomeeeee!_

Punk's features hardened, the smile wiping off his face.

Sure, Miz was annoying, cocky, conceited, irritating, and a lot of other things - but one of the biggest was talented. There was no doubt he was excellent in the ring. Even if he did cheat sometimes, he definitely knew how to get away with it.

"He hates me," Eve hissed under her breath, her green eyes narrowed.

"What? Stay clear of him, Eve. He won't touch you while I'm here," Punk promised her quickly.

Eve nodded. She wasn't scared - but she knew the same facts Punk did, and if Miz pinned Punk, then he would become the #1 Contender.

Eve already had to defend against Beth whenever she called in her rematch clause, but Beth's threat was still in her head:

_"After I'm done with you tonight, Eve, you're not going to be able to defend that title ever again."_

She knew that if the Glamazon made a threat, she always kept to it.

%

**I'm so sorry I'm not writing the fight in this chapter. I'm getting a little block over here. I'll update in the next two days, I'm so sorry it took me so long to post this. I've been really busy in real life.**


	8. Chapter 8

CM Punk started off with the Miz, his arms outstretched to start grappling. Miz flashed him a smug look, stepping away, folding his arms.

"Do you really think you can win, Punk? Your WWE Championship is going to come home to the Awesome One after I pin you and earn a shot," the fohawked male sneered. "Good luck trying, though."

Punk stared at Miz, his expression emotionless.

"That won't happen. I'm the Best in the World," Punk told him. He sent a kick to Miz's midsection so that the Awesome One doubled over in pain. The WWE Champion laid furious punches to his back, knocking him to his knees.

Eve waited on the corner to be tagged in when Punk's energy zoned out.

Beth yelled at Miz to fight. She didn't choose him just for him to lose two minutes in the match.

Miz grabbed Punk's legs, rolling him up into a pin.

Punk kicked out at one, surprise on his face.

Miz jumped on top of the Straight Edge Superstar, hitting his covered face with hard blows.

"Take that, Punk!" Miz yelled angrily. He got off Punk, kicking him in the stomach.

Punk crawled to the opposite corner, catching his breath.

Miz had other plans. He ran at Punk, his knee smashing into his stomach. Punk gasped out in pain, shoving the Miz away. He made a jump for Eve, tagging her in.

Eve stepped into the ring, smiling. The Miz scowled at her, sliding out of the ring. Beth stepped in, rubbing her hands together, a wicked grin on her face.

She lunged at Eve, knocking her to the ground. Eve lay there, winded. Beth then stood up, driving her elbow into Eve's chest.

"Gah!" Eve cried out, turning on her stomach, holding her chest.

Beth did it to her back two more times before flipping the Divas Champion over, going for the pin.

Eve kicked out at two.

Eve rolled away from Beth, allowing the Glamazon to gloat and put her hands around her stomach, signifying she would win the belt.

The brunette got up slowly, tapping Beth on the back.

Beth turned around, only to get her face smashed into the mat from a swinging neck breaker. Eve went for the pin.

Beth barely kicked out at two.

Eve ran her hands through her hair in frustration. She looked at Punk, who was standing on the ring apron, his eyes gleaming. He wanted in.

Eve went over to tag him in, but felt her leg getting pulled back.

Beth was up.

She wrapped Eve's legs round hers, and then flipped over the brunette, putting her in the sharpshooter.

Pain filled Eve as she tried not to tap.

Beth never used the sharpshooter! Why was she using it now?

_"After I'm done with you tonight, Eve, you're not going to be able to defend that title ever again."_

Eve had a feeling that even if she tapped, Beth wasn't going to put her out of the hold.

She let out a shriek of pain, banging her fists against the mat. Her green eyes caught Punk's hazel ones.

"Help me!"

Punk slid into the ring, knocking Beth off of Eve, breaking the hold. He didn't hit Beth hard enough to hurt her, just enough so that Eve could get away and tag in Punk once more.

Miz jumped into the ring automatically, taking down Punk roughly. He actually smacked Punk in the face, smiling widely as the WWE Champion quivered with anger.

Punk kicked Miz in the head, sending the Awesome One sailing into the mat. He looked at the turnbuckle, grinning. The fans cheered, knowing what he was going for.

Punk climbed onto the top turnbuckle, getting ready to jump off and send his elbow sailing into Miz's chest... but he didn't get that far. He felt hands push him, and he fell, his elbow smashing into the matt, completely missing the Miz.

His hazel eyes started to close, pain filling his arm.

He looked at his elbow, breathing a sigh of relief as he realised there was nothing dislocated... that it looked like. It wasn't twisted awkwardly or anything.

"Punk!" He heard Eve cry for him to get up.

He tried to, but failed. The pain was rocketing through his arm now.

He felt Miz pick him up, putting him into the Skull Crushing Finale. His hands covered his face just in time as his head sailed towards the matt. He bounced off, feeling Miz cover him.

Punk didn't have the strength to kick out.

%

Punk and Eve were helped backstage by the officials. Miz and Beth stood in there ring, wide smiles on their faces. They pranced around gloating smugly.

"I fucking hate the Miz," Punk snarled angrily. "And Beth. I could have really messed up my arm. It's still tingling."

Eve wrapped a reassuring arm around his waist.

"I know. I was worried you did, Punk. I'm sorry I didn't break up the pin. When I tried to, Beth Glam slammed me," Eve told him glumly. "I thought she wasn't going to let go of my arms, but she did."

"I remember when she did that to Michelle McCool," Punk remarked. "Poor girl had a concussion."

"Me too. We had to help her out of the ring backstage. I thought Mark was going to kill Beth," Eve giggled. Punk allowed a smile to cross his face.

The smile slowly disappeared as he looked past Eve. Johnny was gesturing for the two to come over, a camera in front of him.

"What the hell does he have to say?" Eve muttered, following Punk as he went towards Johnny.

"Punk, Eve, congratulations on losing the match!" He exclaimed brightly. Punk scowled at him, while Eve just glared.

"Since you got pinned by the Miz, he is the new #1 contender. At the next PPV, Summer slam, you will defend against him. And Eve, Beth is issuing her rematch clause against you at Summer slam as well," Johnny told them.

They both nodded.

"I'll kick Miz's ass again, then. No big deal. There won't be a girl to help him win now," Punk sneered at the camera, turning away and walking towards his locker room.

Eve looked at the camera as well.

"Beth, I'll beat you just like I did on Raw a few weeks ago. You can't stop me," the brunette stated boldly, and then followed after Punk.

She bumped into someone, however.

Natalya.

The Canadian blonde looked at her, a frown on her face.

"I know I'm Beth's best friend. I know you probably won't believe me when I say this, but what Beth said to you? About making sure you'll never defend again? She meant it. She's going to get back that title anyway she has to. Be careful. Oh, and you didn't hear this from me," Natalya quickly told her. The blonde then walked away swiftly.

Eve watched after her, surprise on her features.

She was going to give it her all at Summer slam.

She knew Punk would, too.

%

**xD Drama. I know I'm going by different PPV's. They aren't gonna be in order, sooo. Again, I know I'm not really good at fight scenes. D; Sorry3. After this story, I don't have any plans for a new one. Any ideas? **


	9. Chapter 9

Summer Slam. One of the biggest PPV's of the year. Everyone wanted to be on the card. Everyone wanted to have their night, their moment of glory and satisfaction.

Eve knew she would have it.

She wouldn't let Beth beat her.

"Please," Eve muttered under her breath, "the only way she would win is by cheating... or DQ from me kicking her ass too hard." Her lips curved up into a smirk.

"I highly doubt that, princess." Beth stood in front of her, arms crossed, her lips set into a thin line.

"Really? I must have smashed your head too hard into the matt when we had that tag team match. Whoops. Your brains scrambled?" Eve grinned, her green eyes filling with mischief.

Beth scowled at her.

"Keep on talking, Eve. You just wait until our match comes up. You won't like the results."

The brunette watched the muscular blonde walk away, a sinking feeling in her chest. Now she was starting to worry. Beth _would_ play fair, right? It was Summer Slam - not RAW. More people would be watching... she would want to impress them - not make herself look weak by cheating.

Her hands gripped around her Divas Championship just a bit tighter. Green eyes turned to look at her belt.

Her boyfriend and she would both be defending. She knew Punk would give it his all, but The Miz had some skill as well.

Speaking of Punk, he was nowhere to be seen yet. She reminded herself to go and wish him luck on his match against The Miz. The Awesome One certainly wasn't going to play fair. He didn't care if people liked it or not. He would do anything to get that belt.

%

Punk was training.

Hard.

He was practicing his punches and kicks on a punching bag. Sweat was dripping down his face.

Punk was a fighter. He was born to wrestle. The Miz didn't stand a chance against him.

He was so into his thoughts, he didn't hear his name being called. Punk kept kicking the punching bag, each time the kicks getting more brutal.

"Punk!"

Punk swung around, his hazel eyes narrowed, the bags under his eyes clearly visible. As soon as he saw who it was, his expression softened immediately.

"Sorry. I was ... well, working hard." A cheesy grin crossed his face.

Eve smiled, nodding.

"I noticed."

The two shared a small laugh.

"I want to wish you luck tonight, Punk. I'm confident in you that you'll take home your belt," Eve told him sincerely. She leaned up on her toes, pecking a quick kiss on his soft lips.

His grin widened.

"Eve, you know I love you... but luck is for losers," Punk responded. He then leaned down, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her back deeply.

%

_She looks good to me._

_She's got everything I want, everything I need._

_She looks good to me._

Eve strode out to the ring, her perfectly curled brown hair bouncing as she walked down the ramp, slapping her hands against her newly acquired fans, beaming.

She looked at her belt for a minute, but then handed it over to the referee.

Beth's music hit, and the Glamazon came down to the ring, her blue eyes intense as she gazed at the Divas Championship, then back to Eve.

"That's mine." She mouthed.

Eve shook her head, smiling.

The referee rang the bell, and the match began.

%

The two went back and forth, pinning each other, trying submission holds, kicking, punching, pulling, slapping.

They just couldn't seem to get the other to stay down.

"Eve, just give up!" Beth yelled, applying a strong arm bar to the current reigning Divas Champion.

"No!" Eve shouted in response, trying to crawl towards the ropes. Beth got off of her to pull her back, and Eve took that opportunity to roll her up into a pin.

Beth kicked out hastily at two.

Eve slammed her hand down to the matt to show her frustration.

"You can't take me down that easily," Beth gasped out, gathering her breath. Eve was standing in front of her.

"Maybe not. But this will."

Eve gave a kick to Beth's head, earning a gasp from the audience. It was a great kick - no doubt it would fluster the Glamazon.

The green eyed vixen went for the pin once more, nearly getting the three.

She paced around the ring, running her hands through her hair. Beth was a mighty strong opponent - but she already knew that.

Eve relaxed for a moment, her back turned to Beth. She was momentarily thinking of what she could do to take down the Glamazon.

What she didn't see was Beth get out of the ring and get a steel chair. She looked at the titantron, seeing Beth behind her, but it was too late.

The chair slammed into her back, and Eve fell to the ground with an anguished cry of pain. The referee rang the bell. The match was over, but Beth wasn't done.

Beth continued her assault on Eve with the steel chair, smashing it into the toned brunette's spine over and over. As soon as Beth was sure Eve wasn't going to get up, she wrapped her arm into the chair, and started towards the turn buckles.

The fans booed loudly at this. They didn't know how real it was. Not everything was a storyline.

Beth was on the top turn buckle now, getting ready to smash down onto the steel chair that had Eve's arm in it. The referee tried to reason with the Glamazon, but to no avail.

Eve was by now not knowing what was happening. Her vision was clouded, and the pain that was going through her back was nearly unbearable.

Beth jumped.

Eve felt her arm literally snap.

She screamed out in pain, kicking her legs and slamming her one good arm down into the matt. The referee demanded Beth get out of the ring, which she finally agreed to. A smirk was on her face as she walked up to the ramp, feeding off the fans booing.

Mission accomplished.

%

Punk couldn't believe his eyes. He had tried to go and help his girlfriend, but was stopped by Big Show. Show didn't lay his hands on Punk, just simply stood at Punk's locker room door, blocking the whole frame.

Punk had punched and kicked, but the Big Show brushed him off with ease.

This had to be John Laurinaitis' plan, Punk had realised. As soon as Beth left the ring, Show moved, allowing Punk to run past him, nothing on his mind but his girlfriend's condition.

%

He didn't care if anyone liked it or not.

Punk had run out there to the ring and kneeled next to Eve. He could tell she was trying to be strong, but there were tears in her beautiful green eyes. His heart ached for her. Her arm was broken.

"It's okay, honey," Punk soothed her. "The trainers are coming out right now. Eve, they're going to put you onto a stretcher."

Eve didn't like this.

"I can walk!" She cried. "It's just my arm!" The brunette tried to sit up, but the movement caused pain to go up her arm.

"Honey, calm down. I'm going to be right here for you. I'll go to the hospital with you, too." Punk promised, holding her hand in his tenderly. He didn't dare try to mess with her other arm.

Punk saw the trainers coming out, and motioned for them to go faster.

They helped Eve onto the stretcher, and started up the ramp. Punk stood right by her, brushing her hair from her face. He chewed his lip ring nervously. Concern was written all over his handsome face.

"Punk, I love you, but you can't go to the hospital with me."

"What?! Why not, Eve?!" Punk exclaimed, his hazel eyes slightly hurt.

"Your championship match." A sad smile crossed her face. "I wouldn't forgive myself if you lost your title because you didn't compete all because of me."

"Eve, I don't care. You mean more to me," Punk protested.

"No." Eve reached up her good arm to pull his head down, pressing his lips against hers. "I'll be fine. I love you. Don't worry about me."

Punk watched as they loaded her into the ambulance.

The things he would do to make her happy.

He watched as it sped away. His hazel eyes were unfocused, his expression angry. Punk was going to have a talk with John Laurinaitis right away.

%

"What the hell do you mean you aren't going to do anything?" Punk asked darkly, his hazel eyes narrowed to slits, anger burning in them. "What if she had that chair wrapped around Eve's neck? She could have been paralyzed! It's bad enough her arm is broken. You realise she's going to miss months of wrestling? Her championship is going to have to be forfeited!"

"Punk, calm down," John Laurinaitis said. "I will take appropriate measures."

"Appropriate measures? Yeah right. You'll just tell her thanks. I know you sent Big Show to stop me from helping her. You're a real asshole, you know that? I'm going to do whatever it takes to get you fired."

John Laurinaitis stared at Punk, his eyes hardening.

"Have fun while your job lasts," Punk mocked. He headed for the door. "I'm going to the hospital to see my girlfriend. Screw your match."

"Punk, if you do that, your title will be stripped off of you and you will be terminated!" John Laurinaitis shouted. "I promised the people a WWE Championship match, and they will get one. It's all about People Power!"

Punk seethed. Instead of opening the door with the knob, he kicked it down furiously, heading back towards his locker room so he could call Eve and make sure the brunette was okay.

%

**Was this too long? I was thinking about putting it into two separate chapters. I know sometimes people get bored when things are long... D:. I love making Laurinaitis a douche. And Eve... that pissed me off just writing what Beth did to her in this story. Thank you **_**so**_** much for reviewing, guys. It means a lot!**


	10. Chapter 10

****PLEASE READ** It may be a little longer until I can update this. I'm going out of my home for a bit, and I have school, so expect an update a little late. This one was late too, and I'm really sorry! However, thank you for reviewing/faving/following. It's awesome to see how many people like this!**

"What do you mean I can't talk to her?" Punk demanded. He was on the phone with the hospital.

"_We're prepping her for surgery on her arm_," responded the nurse.

Punk visibly scowled. His hands were shaking with anger, fists balled up tightly.

"Fine, as soon as she wakes up, you tell her I called, okay?" Punk told the nurse over the phone. He then clicked the end button, throwing on his t shirt and walking out of the locker room.

It was time to face The Miz.

%

_Awesomeeeeeeee!_

_I came to play._

_There's a price to pay._

_Time for you to get down onto your knees _

_and pray._

The Miz sauntered down to the ring, a confident, smug smirk plastered across his tanned face. His fohawk was perfected to the extent. His blue eyes gazed around at the crowd, and then turned to focus on the entrance where CM Punk would be coming out of.

"I'm gonna win! You wanna know why?" The Miz yelled as loudly as he could. "Because I'm the Miz! And I'm a movie star... and I'm ... AWESOMEEEEEE!"

The crowd booed. There were a few evident cheers, however.

_Look in my eyes._

_What do you see?_

_I'm the cult of personality._

The crowd screamed their approval.

CM Punk stood on the ramp, a huge grin on his face.

He kneeled down, sliding his finger tops along the ground. The Straight Edge Superstar then jumped up.

"It's clobbering' time!" He shouted, walking down the ramp.

The Miz glared at him. Punk mirrored him.

The ref took the title, holding it up for the world to see.

CM Punk vs. The Miz.

It was about to happen.

%

"You can't beat me, Punk. I'm too strong. My magnificent skills are too much for you," Miz bragged.

Punk visibly rolled his hazel eyes.

He tackled The Miz, and the match began.

Punk punched Miz over and over, his frustration starting to show. He was sick of the Miz's bragging and cockiness.

The ref started the count, and got to four before Punk moved away from the Awesome One.

Miz collapsed onto the ground, as if he was exhausted and worn out. Punk took his chance, preparing to put him into the Anaconda Vise. It was cut short when the Miz suddenly spray to life and tripped him before he could reach him.

The son of a bitch had been playing possum!

Miz dominated Punk for the time being, swinging him into the ropes, throwing him down with heavy clotheslines, and even throwing him out of the ring.

"You can't beat me, Punk." Miz breathed heavily, glaring across the ring at the Straight Edge current WWE Champion. "I'm going to beat you into a bloody pulp. The only thing you'll be winning is a free ride to the hospital."

"Unlikely," Punk sneered. "I'm the Best in the World. No one can beat me."

The Miz angrily started for Punk, surprising him. The Awesome One put him into a tight chokehold, smirking.

Punk laid vicious elbows into Miz's gut, freeing himself from the hold. The current reigning WWE Champion started to knock down the Miz over and over. He saw the Awesome One catching his breath on the mat, and took his chance to go high.

Punk was on the top rope, preparing to lay a sturdy elbow into the weakened Miz.

"Stop! CM Punk, I am here to tell you that this match cannot go on!" John Laurinaitis came out fo nowhere. He was walking down the ramp, a mic in hand. "The Miz is badly injured. Look at him! That's your entire fault. Therefore, I am officially ending this match."

Punk strode over towards the ropes, leaning over them, spitting insults at the General Manager of RAW.

"What are you doing?" Punk shouted. "Getting hurt is all about wrestling. You learn to endure it!"

Punk didn't see the Miz coming up from behind him.

Miz grabbed Punk, dragging him towards the center of the ring. He laid his finisher, the Skull Crushing Finale onto the Straight Edge Superstar, going for the pin.

He got three.

Miz jumped up, ecstatic. He won!

John Laurinaitis was all smiles as well. He had planned this entire out from the beginning. Eve had betrayed him, and she had paid her price. Punk was always been a thorn in his back. He was glad to have Miz take away the title.

"Congratulations!" John Laurinaitis beamed at the new WWE Champion.

Punk stared, his expression blank. He slowly got to his feet, unaware of what to do next. Any other time at the end of a PPV, he would be on his feet, ecstatic, cheering and all smiles over his win.

So what were you supposed to do if you lost?

His hazel eyes moved to John Laurinaitis. It was _his_ fault.

Punk slid under the ropes, straight for Big Johnny. He tackled the RAW General Manager to the ground, laying hard punches into his covered head.

"This is your fault!" Punk shouted angrily. He was seeing red.

He felt Miz grab him and pull him off of the General Manager. Punk broke away from his hold, heading backstage. He wasn't in the mood to be berated by Laurinaitis for losing, and then attacking him. Sure, there would be consequences.

None that could harm him.

%

The first thing Punk did was go to his locker room.

He packed up all of his things, and then headed out, straight to the nearest hospital. Punk needed to his girlfriend. She would be the only one that would be able to calm him down.

It was really amazing to see how close the two had gotten. They were inseparable, no doubt. Others mocked their relationship, while some simply just steered clear of the two.

"Eve Torres." Punk told the lady at the desk. She blinked, looking through her files. She pursed her lips.

"Are you family?" She asked.

"I'm her brother," Punk lied flatly.

"Go up the elevator. On the third floor, it's the first room on the left," she instructed.

Punk was already taking off. He went straight for the stairs, jogging up them all the way to the third floor. The Straight Edge Superstar burst through the door then went straight to the left to find Eve.

He stepped into the first room, eyeing around carefully. Punk spotted her brown locks nestled into the pillow, a cover sprawled over her sleeping form. There was a cast on her arm. His stomach churned. He dragged a chair over to her bed, watching her sleeping form.

It wasn't soon before he found himself eyes closed, snoring softly right next to her.


	11. Chapter 11

When Eve woke, she found herself gazing at a sleeping CM Punk. A slow smile appeared on her weary face. She didn't know the results of the PPV yet, but was inching to find out.

The green eyed vixen was about to wake him, but then realised that he was probably extremely exhausted.

She sat up, running her fingers along his cheek. His head had been nestled on the arm of the chair that had been pulled close to her hospital bed.

"I love you," she murmured softly, green eyes filled with happiness. She was happy that he had come - and most of all, she was happy that she was able to claim his as hers.

%

"Ms. Torres?" The new voice snapped Eve out of her thoughts. Her green eyes turned to a still sleeping Punk. She rolled her eyes in a playful, humorous manner.

"Yes?" Eve sat up straight so she could make eye contact with the doctor.

"We've gotten the results of the scans. Your arm is indeed broken. You should be out of action for quite a while - but if you keep up the therapy, and you don't strain yourself too hard, you should recover quickly," the doctor stated.

Eve nodded slowly, not realising Punk had woke from his slumber, and was currently rubbing his eyes, listening as well.

"Since the match you were in was pretty intense, we also did scans on the rest of your body..." The doctor paused, almost nervously. "I'm not sure how to say this..."

Eve and Punk's interest peeked.

"What is it?" Eve asked tilting her head as her messy brown locks fluttered over her face.

"Well, Ms. Torres, it seems that you're pregnant."

Time stopped.

Eve froze, staring at the doctor in disbelief. Her mouth went dry, her green eyes as wide as they could go.

Punk's expression was, well, blank.

"What?" His voice came out lower than he realised. Eve turned around, surprised to find him awake.

"Was this not planned?" The doctor asked. "Ms. Torres is pregnant. You are _very _lucky nothing happened in that match to the baby."

Eve broke down in tears.

"I'm pregnant..." she gasped out, "and I was in a wrestling match?!"

"There was no way you could have known," the doctor reassured her. "There would be no signs, as it is a very early pregnancy."

Punk stood up, and then sat on the bed right next to his girlfriend, holding her tightly.

"Eve, listen to him. It's not your fault," he murmured in her ear. Eve's sides shook as she cried. She could have hurt the little life inside of her. How stupid she was!

"I'm so sorry, Phil," Eve repeated over and over. She used his real name - the one that he despised - only because she _meant_ it.

Punk inwardly cringed at the use of the name, but gripped onto her.

"It's not your fault," he told her again. His hazel eyes flicked to the doctor, who gave a small nod at his expression, leaving the room to give them time alone.

"Do you forgive me?" Eve whispered her voice fragile, as if she could break down in hysterics again at any moment.

"Of course I do, Eve." He planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Oh thank god." Eve pulled away from him, grabbing him by the head and kissing him on the lips. Punk kissed her back instantly.

The two pulled apart to breath, and then simply laid on the bed, staring at each other. They were both thinking the same thing: What now?

%

"I want to keep him," Eve blurted out. Punk's hazel eyes widened.

"How do you know it's a boy?" He asked, confused.

"I have a motherly feeling," Eve responded. She had recovered from her earlier breakdown, and was now smiling at her boyfriend.

"I was hoping you would say you wanted it..." Punk confessed, and then corrected 'it' to 'him' as Eve shot him a look.

"Why wouldn't I? He's from you, and I love everything from and about you." She told him, pecking him on the lips.

That brought a smile to his face.

"I'm glad you said that. Because Eve, as soon as you healthy enough to leave, I want to take you to Chicago to meet my family," Punk told her.

The colour drained from her face.

"Uhm..." She was lost for words.

He noticed, and raised an eyebrow for her to continue.

"They aren't going to like me!" She exclaimed, hiding her face.

"Eve, they'll love you. I promise," he took her hand in his, kissing it.

"I trust you," Eve huffed. Her green eyes danced with mischief. "But first, you need to talk to Vince. He's not just going to let his WWE Champion go off and do whatever."

Punk's happy expression dropped to a solemn one.

"I didn't win. John Laurinaitis cost me the match. I'm sorry."

"As soon as I'm out of this hospital I'm going to kick his ass!" Eve exclaimed instantly, and was already moving to get up. Punk gently made sure she couldn't run away - well, she wouldn't get far anyways, seeing as though she had a broken arm and moving may cause pain to it... but yeah. Just to be safe.

"Don't apologise, either, Punk," she criticized him. "I'm sorry that he cost you your title. If I could have watched the match, I would have." Her green eyes darkened as she went on, "hell, if that little ... bitch hadn't broken my arm, I would have been at ringside!"

Eve barely swore, or bashed people, so she meant business.

Punk smiled sadly, hugging her tightly, being careful not to hurt her arm.

"I love you, girly."

Eve smiled and nuzzled herself into his neck, breathing in his scent.

"I love you, too. But, you still need to call Vince and tell him everything... and after I meet your parents, you're so meeting mine." A huge grin was on her face.

Punk pulled away, glaring in mock anger. Eve gave him the saddest look she could muster - and then Punk gave in, laughing.

"Deal."

And, instead of shaking hands, they kissed on it.

%

Yes or no? Do you guys want to beat me up for making Punk drop the title? Eve was kind of... emotional in this chapter, so let's blame the hormones! Slow updates, again, I sincerely apologise. Really. I was just getting a little brain dead over here, not knowing what to put, so I'm like, "PREGNANT!" Okay, me talking is too long. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm too nervous," Eve fretted. "Do I look okay? Let's go home - we can lie and say I vomited up all over plants."

Punk cracked a grin, rolling his hazel eyes at her worrying.

"Calm down. You look fine," he reassured her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Also, I think my mother would be very upset with you if you threw up on her rose bushes. She takes good care of them."

Eve tried not to smile, but it came across her face before she could stop it.

How could you not smile when you were with CM Punk?

Again, impossible.

Punk helped her up the steps that led into the Brooks household. He got out a key, opening up the door slowly just to mock his girlfriend. She knew, too, and gave him a light slap on the back of the head.

"Jerk," she huffed at him.

He chuckled softly, opening up the door.

Selene was already bounding down the stairs. She basically tackled her brother, wrapping him into a tight hug.

"You're here!" She exclaimed excitedly, her blue eyes sparkling with delight.

Eve let out a laugh, smiling at his sister.

"I'm-"

"Eve. I know a lot about you. Punk's filled me in, nice to meet you!" Selene left Punk to let him breathe and hugged Eve instead. "I'm glad my brother _finally _found the right girl."

Punk frowned at her, swatting her head.

"Shut up, Selene. I'm older. Go away." A smirk crossed his face as his sister turned around to glare at him.

"Nice to meet you, too," Eve responded meekly, watching as the two siblings glared at each other for a moment before turning back to Eve.

"Now you've scared her, dumbass." Selene dodged a punch from Punk, going into the safety of the house where Punk's parents were just arriving.

"Hey Mom, Dad." Punk nodded.

"Hi sweetie!" His mother, Lauren Brooks, exclaimed, hugging her son. "I missed you."

His father was a lot less emotional, and just gave his son a tight handshake, which Punk appreciated.

"So this is Eve. Nice to meet you, honey! You're beautiful!" Lauren said cheerfully.

"That's me," Eve laughed. "Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Brooks, thank you!"

"Oh please," Lauren put her hand on Eve's shoulder, "call me Lauren. Being all formal drives me crazy."

Eve sported an enthusiastic smile.

"Okay, thank you." Then Eve turned to Punk's father, who was eyeing her carefully. "Nice to meet you, sir."

"Formal!" She could hear Lauren sigh, and a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Mom, leave her alone," Punk said, rolling his hazel eyes.

"Nice to meet you too, Eve. I'm very happy my son has finally tied down with someone," he said gruffly, nodding.

"Me too," Selene added. "Bout time. Remember his last girlfriend? Ha! What a bitch!"

"Selene!" Lauren exclaimed, shocked. "Don't say things like that!"

"I'm an adult, mom." Selene rolled her eyes.

"Well, Eve, you can call me George," Punk's father stated.

"Awesome!" Eve beamed. Her green eyes flitted to Punk, who was again rolling his eyes at his mother and Selene. She hugged him tightly.

"Your family is awesome," she whispered in his ear as they all went to go inside.

"If I had known you would like them this much, I wouldn't have brought you to see them," he joked, kissing her forehead.

"Ha," Eve giggled. "Okay, we should get going inside, though. I don't want to make them wait."

"Ugh, okay." Punk said, and then got a mischief look. He then proceeded to scoop Eve up into his arms, walking into the house, shutting the door behind him with his foot.

"What are you doing?!" Eve squealed in surprise.

"I'm being a gentleman," Punk told her, chuckling at her shocked expression.

The two arrived in the dining room, Punk's father and sister already seated. Lauren was getting the food out of the microwave.

Punk took a seat next to his father, forcing Eve to sit in between Selene and Punk. It was probably the best idea. Everyone knew that Selene and Punk fooled around at dinner. A lot.

Just then, Lauren presented what she had spent practically the day cooking.

A fresh, delicious looking steak, salad, fried green beans, corn on the cob, and lastly mashed potatoes.

Eve felt her stomach turn. She didn't want to be rude - but she didn't think she would be able to eat all of that.

Punk started for the food first, putting a bunch of everything on his plate. His father went next, then Selene. Lauren was washing her hands, so Eve went and took a tiny bit of everything.

Punk glanced at her sideways, giving her a knowing smile. He put his free hand on her thigh, squeezing it gently to show comfort. The Straight Edge Superstar leaned over, whispering in her ear:

"If you can't eat all of that, then just give it to me, honey."

He kissed her on the lips and then set his eyes on his plate, grinning.

He loved his mom's dinners.

He dug into his meal, every now and then glancing at Eve, whom was taking her time.

"This is delicious, Lauren!" Eve complimented. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it. You're welcome." Punk's mother responded a big smile on her face as she started to eat.

Punk and his father ranted on about the Chicago Bears, a little bit of wrestling, and then back to the Bears.

Eve didn't really know anything about the Bears, so she stayed quiet. Selene obviously did, however, and shot into the conversation as well.

Lauren and Eve talked about wrestling.

"So she broke your arm on purpose?" Lauren pursed her lips in disapproval.

"That's what we think," Eve nodded.

"Wow. That's horrible! Maybe I should give her a call."

"No no, it's okay, you don't have to," Eve interjected instantly. She didn't need anyone taking care of her problems. Especially not her boyfriend's mother. "It will be taken care of soon."

Lauren nodded, and then looked at Eve's nearly half filled plate.

"Sweetie, are you done?" She asked, getting up to put away her own dish.

"Um, yes, I'm sorry. It really was delicious, but I guess my stomach isn't cooperating with me today." A frown was noticeable on Eve's face as Lauren nodded in sympathy and took the plate.

Lauren came back and then returned everyone else's plates to the dishwasher. She was about to clean up, but Eve intervened.

"Let me help," Eve stated. "It's the least I can do."

"You're pregnant, honey. Go sit back down, its fine," Lauren reassured her, and then gave her a tight hug of appreciation.

"If you say so," Eve responded glumly. She felt useless.

"Eve, come sit down with us. We were just talking about the Bears!" George Brooks grinned. "Do you like 'em?"

"Uh, yeah, of course!" Eve lied. Truth was she wasn't much of a fan of football. Not anymore, anyways.

"Great!" George exclaimed, and shot into another conversation with Punk. The two were arguing over who the best player on the team was. Eve had a nervous smile on her face.

She was exhausted, but everyone seemed to be wide awake.

Selene noticed her drooping eyelids, and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Are you tired? Punk has bad insomnia, so I doubt he'll go to bed yet," Selene explained. "But you can go up. I'll help you, if you want."

Punk heard his name being mentioned, and turned around.

"What about me?" He questioned eyebrows up.

"Eve's tired, Punk," Selene beat Eve to talking. "I'm going to take her up to the guest room."

"It's okay, really. I can wait-"

"Selene, I've got her," Punk cut her off. He got up from his chair, hugging both of his parents and swatting Selene. The Straight Edge man then picked up Eve, carrying her out of the room before she could protest.

"Punk! I could have waited, you know," Eve mumbled, sleep nearly drowning out her voice.

"You would've fallen asleep on the table," Punk said in return. "It's okay that you're tired. My mom was pregnant before with Selene and me, and my dad took care of her. They understand."

"Okay..." Her voice trailed off as her eyelids drooped shut.

Punk smiled down at her, climbing up the stairs. He reached the top and then turned down a hall for the guest room. The door was already opened. He pulled down the covers with his free hand, being careful not to drop his sleeping girlfriend.

Punk set her down on the bed, wrapping the covers over her.

"Love you, Cookie Monster," Eve giggled in a tired voice.

"Did my mom tell you that?" Punk demanded, embarrassed.

"Yes." Another soft giggle.

"Well, Ms. Torres, I love you, too," Punk kissed her on the lips, pulling away, getting ready to climb into bed with her.

"Punk..."

"Yes?" He looked at her closed eyes.

"I didn't tell my parents I was pregnant yet."

%

**Wooo. Love you guys, but I left you hangin'. Sorry qt's. :(3 Please review :o, and thanks in advance ^^ BTW. I didn't know Punk's mom and dad's names. I'm so sorry if they are out there somewhere and I completely missed them. But I looked like, five times and I couldn't find 'em. I'm pretty sure his sister's name is spelled Selene, but I'm not sure. So, sorry in advance, too D;**


End file.
